


Watching

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

The office is empty, so empty it's like a ghost town. The only person in there is Peter. Neal walks up the stairs and stands in the doorway.

"You've been avoiding me." He says.

"No, I've been busy." Peter doesn't look up from his paperwork.

"Come on, Peter. Don't lie to me." Neal moves in front of Peter's desk.

Peter glances up at him. "Nothing can happen. I have El to think about."

"Somehow, I don't think she'd mind so much." Neal smirks.

"She's not the type for this. I can't do this to her." Peter shakes his head.

Neal just watches him as he always does and always will.


End file.
